Late Night Love in Paris
by Oh-Great-Sarcastic-One
Summary: Set during the second movie. While in France with Ben, Riley finally falls in love. Heh, sorry if there was confusion there Rating is just a warning...for now. SLASH, odd slash. I hope you all know who Gaspard Ulliel is.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a new story! For those of you reading my star wars fanfic, have no fear. A new chapter should be up soon. I just have mild writer's block. This song fic is dedicated to/was requested by my friend Steph aka Sydney aka Snow Bunny. She left an really long review on my star wars fanfic. Anywayz, this story takes place in National Treasure 2. Remember when Ben and Riley go to France for like 5 minutes? Yeah well in this story they were there for about...4 days. So Riley gets to have a little fun. Also I would like to apologize in advance for any messed up history facts. I sleep in my history class.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Riley (he's hot! I know I'm sick but he is!) I don't. **Tear**

* * *

Riley was laying on his hotel bed. Paris was a beautiful place, but walking around it all day was exhausting. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Ben's voice made him stir.

"I didn't expect us to find the next clue so soon. Our flight is at the end of the week, so this could be a pretty good vacation. Short, but enjoyable."

"Uh huh, that's nice."

"You know, when Benjamin Franklin was an ambassador he stayed in France for a while."

"Ben! Please, I just want to sleep. You can riddle my brain with as many facts as you want, just let me sleep."

"Ok,ok. Sleep is a good idea anyway." Ben replied as he walked over to his bed. Riley was out within a couple minutes, but Ben still had some energy.

_I wonder if Abigail is awake..._

Riley woke a few hours later to see the hotel room empty. There was a note left on the table. Apparently Ben left to go shopping.

_Probably for more artifacts._

It was actually pretty late. Whatever, Ben was always a little weird. Late night "shopping" might be his thing. After Riley took a shower, he decided to go out on the town. Fifteen minutes of searching later, he finally found an interesting club. Speaking in French wasn't his greatest attribute, but he figured he would be ok. Flashing his ID, Riley strolled in the strobe light infested nightclub.

_I want to rock with you  
I want to rock with you  
Just once  
I want to rock with you  
Come on…_

_Oooh ooh ooh – ooh – ooh  
Oooh ooh ooh – ooh – ooh  
Oooh ooh ooh – ooh – ooh_

He made his way over to the bar, figuring it would be a good idea to just enjoy the music instead of trying to talk to anyone. Sure not everyone in France only spoke French, but Riley was never that good at trying to pick up people in bars.

_Not that I'm trying to pick up anyone. I'm just sitting here, drinking some strange alcohol and trying not to look like some freak._

While Riley was ranting to himself, he didn't seem to notice the figure creeping up behind him.

_I want to rock with you  
Strobe lights make everything sexy yeah… sexy yeah  
Shadows dancing on the wall  
I wanna rock with you  
Let's converse  
Talk with your body  
Don't say anything at all  
I want to rock with you_

A sudden tap on the shoulder snaped him out of his thougths. Riley spun around, almost spilling his drink to find himself face to face with one sexy looking french man.

"Bonjour," he said. "Voudriez-vous danser?"

Riley sat there, trying to keep his jaw off the floor. This guy's voice, his eyes, his hair, his body. Everything just screamed out "take me back to your room, rip my clothes off and have your way with me." Well it did to him. Since when had Riley have a soft spot for French guys?

_Rock with you  
Wanna rock with you  
I want to rock with you_

_Wanna rock with you  
Wanna rock with you  
I want to rock with you_

_Wanna rock with you_

_Oooh ooh ooh – ooh – ooh  
Oooh ooh ooh – ooh – ooh  
Oooh ooh ooh – ooh – ooh  
Oooh ooh ooh – ooh – ooh_

It seemed in all his staring and dirty thoughts, Riley hadn't replyed to his hot peice of french eye candy.

"Hello? You don't understand French do you?" He asked.

"Um, no. Not really," Riley stuttered.

The stranger chuckled, "Well I asked if you would like to dance?"

_Strobe lights make everything sexy yeah  
Shadows dancing on the wall Do you see me?  
I wanna rock with you  
Let's converse_

Hesitating, if only to keep himself from exploding, Riley answered slowly. "Well I'm not very good..."

"It's ok. I can teach you." Riley still hesitated. "Come on, you won't die or anything." Riley finally gave up and followed him onto the dance floor. They slowly started swaying on the dance floor.

"You know, I don't even know your name."

"Gaspard. And yours is?"

"Riley."

_Talk with your body  
Don't say anything at all  
I want to rock with you_

_Shhh  
I want to rock with you  
Rock with you  
Wanna rock with you  
I want to rock with you_

_Wanna rock with you_

Gaspard simply nodded and moved closer to Riley, slipping an arm around Riley's waist. He thought it would help Riley's anxiety, only made his pants tighter. But he liked it so he didn't try to move away from Gaspard. As they were dancing Riley noticed there seemed to be other gay and lesbian couples dancing. Gaspard saw his curiosity and leaned his head closer to Riley's.

He spoke softly. "Didn't know this was a gay bar did you?" Riley chuckled and shook his head.

Gaspard whispered once again, "Doesn't matter. I'm glad I found you."

_Wanna rock with you  
I want to rock with you_

_Rock with you_

_Oooh ooh ooh – ooh – ooh Wanna Rock With You  
Oooh ooh ooh – ooh – ooh Wanna Rock With You_

_Rock with you  
Wanna rock with you  
Wanna rock with you  
I want to rock with you  
Wanna rock with you_

Riley looked up into Gaspard's eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad I met you too."

Gaspard grinned and moved even closer to Riley. By now both his arms were around Riley's waist and vice versa.

_Strobe lights make everything sexy yeah…so sexy  
Shadows dancing on the wall  
Our bodies as one_

As the song drew to a close, Gaspard knew he had to make his move. His arms slowly drifted upwards while he snuggled his head in Riley's neck. Breathing in as much of his scent while he still could. His hands slowly caressed Riley's body as they climbed closer to his face. Gaspard was leaving little kisses on Riley's neck, trailing closer to his lips. Riley was trying to surpress the deep moan building up in his chest, but he soon let it lose. He didn't care if anyone heard him, all of his attention was on something else.

_I wanna rock with you  
Let's converse  
Talk with your body  
Don't say anything at all  
I want to rock with you_

**_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._**

* * *

I don't always want to end my chapters in suspense. It's just what works out best for me. It's that or 3 in 1 chapter combos. Here you go Steph. I made the pairing and everything. If you don't see this...I'll hurt you. I'm already writing the second chapter. I need to stop and do something productive...like homework. Psh. Look out for chapter 2, coming to a computer screen near you in like 3 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Hot and off the presses. By the way the song in the last chapter was "Rock With U" by Janet Jackson.

Disclaimer: I'm just a bored 13 year old horn ball, what expensive merchandise could I possibly own?

* * *

The two leap away from each other in shock at the sudden vibrating.

"It's my phone," Riley panted out. Gaspard nodded while he ran his hand through his hair. Riley fished in his pocket for his cell phone and looked at the phone.

"Ben. Of course."

"Who?"

"He's my...older brother." Gaspard smiled while Riley walked off to the side to answer his phone.

"Domino's we don't deliver."

"Riley! Where the hell are you?!"

"I could ask you the same question. I woke up and you were no where to be seen."

"I left a note. Unlike you. Where are you?"

"I'm...out."

"Out? Out where?"

"Just out, do you want me to come back? Do you miss me?"

"It's late, so I won't try to insult you. Just get back to the hotel ok?"

"Ok, mother."

Ben said a hasty good bye and Riley shut his phone. He walked back over to the bar where Gaspard was standing.

"I had a nice time dancing with you but I, uh-"

"Have to go," Gaspard finished his sentence with a weary smile. "I'll just see you around later." Gaspard quickly kissed Riley on the cheek while slipping a napkin into his pocket.

"What was that for? ...The napkin I mean."

"It's a gift from me. Read it later though. Now go, your brother sounded angry."

Riley chuckled, said goodbye and started walking out of the club. It was only when he was half way at the hotel that Riley remenbered he forgot to tell Gaspard he doesn't live in France.

* * *

It's short, but so is Gary Coleman. I might edit this later, I don't like the flow of one of the sentences. But I woke up really early for a saturday ( 9:40 AM...it's a record) so I'm kinda flopped up. Have no fear the 3rd chapter will probably be pretty long. (I think that one's gonna have another song in it. Well part's of one at least) This story will soon have dirty images in your mind and no amount of soap will make them go away. And it's all for you Snow Bunny.

Chocolate Bear away!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I've been tired and have to write a sonnet for English class and my butt has been failing me. (It's hard to write when you're uncomfortable ok?) So this chapter won't be as long as I said it would be. I think. Oh sweet Zeus I'm tired, I'm writing at almost 1 am again so forgive me of this doesn't make sense but I need to write it since tomorrow will be filled with poor attempts at poetry. Oh there might be some...offensive language and bad French translations in this chapter.

Disclaimer: It's late. I'm tired. Refer to chapter 1.

* * *

Riley and Ben had left France before Riley could even think about calling Gaspard. (The gift on the napkin had been Gaspard's phone number) They went on with their adventure, all the while with no contacts to France. By the time everything had settled down, and Riley had found a decent calling card, he was afraid Gaspard wouldn't have even been thinking about him. But, he finally took all of his courage, picked up the phone and started dialing.

_  
Baby, baby, baby  
From the day I saw you  
I really really want to catch your eye  
There's something special 'bout you  
I must really like you  
Cause not a lotta guys are worth my time  
Ooo baby, baby, baby_

It was odd, being locked in his room all alone with the phone. Like he was performing phone sex and his mom was in the other room. Not that phone sex, or sex at all, and his mother were two things that needed to be connected.

_It's gettin kind of crazy  
Cause you are takin over my mind  
And it feels like oooooo  
But you don't know my name  
And I swear it feels like ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo  
You don't know my name  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know)  
_

His hands were shaking and sweaty, he was sure he would drop the phone.

_Stop acting like a pre-pubescent girl._

After the second dial tone he was ready to hang up. But something stopped him.

_Oh baby baby baby  
I see us on our first date  
You're doin everything that makes me smile  
And when we had our first kiss  
It happened on a Thursday  
Ooooo it set my soul on fire  
Ooo baby baby baby_

Riley gripped the phone even harder as there was the familiar click of someone finally picking up the phone. His heart was pounding in his ears, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to hear the voice on the other line it was so loud. Ready to have a heart attack he waited anxiously as the person on the opposite side cleared their throat.

_I can't wait for the first time  
My imagination's runnin wild  
It feels like ooooo  
You don't know my name  
And I swear it baby, it feels like oooo ooooo ooooo ooooo  
You don't know my name  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know)_

"Bon-Bonjour?" It was a woman's voice. Riley tried not to shatter into a million pieces.

_Hey, just because a woman answers the phone doesn't mean he is fucking her. _

The woman on the other end, stifled a giggle and tried to see if someone was on the phone once again. "Bonjour?! Est quelqu'un là ?"(Hello? Is anyone there?)

"Um, is Gaspard there?" Riley trembled into the phone. Not knowing if the woman spoke, let alone understood, English.

_Doin more than I've ever done for anyone's attention  
Take notice of what's in front of you  
Cause did I mention you're 'bout to miss a good thing  
And you'll never know how good it feels to have all of my affection  
And you'll never get a chance to experience my lovin'  
Cause my lovin' feels like ooooooo  
You don't know my name_

"Oh...yes, one minute," The mysterious mademoiselle spoke in a broken accent. Suddenly Riley heard her yell, "Gaspard! Téléphonez!" There was some shuffling, some words exchanged (even though Riley didn't know what they meant they didn't sound very loving) and then another voice filled his ears.

_Round and round and round we go, will you ever know  
And I swear it feels like oooo ooooo ooooo ooooo  
You don't know my name  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know)  
Ohhh_

_Will you ever know it, no no no no no  
Will you ever know it?_

"Hello?"

"Gaspard? I don't know if you remember me-"

"Riley! I thought you died...or just didn't want to see me."

_And it feels like oooo  
You don't know my name  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know)  
Baby Baby I swear it's like oooooo  
You don't know my name, no no no  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know)_

"I'm sorry, I had to leave suddenly."

"It's alright, I remember you brother called you."

"Wh...oh, yeah Ben. He's crazy and insisted we left the next day, when he said we had till the end of the week," Riley quickly lied. "Something about an antique show."

" No problem, my sister is a mess too. She was making out with her newest gentleman caller when you called."

"Well, it's nice to know we aren't the only ones being interrupted by phones."

Gaspard let out a hearty chuckle that sent shivers down Riley's spine. A simple laugh made Riley want to explode, Gaspard's voice was beyond heavenly and soon phone sex didn't seem like such a bad idea.

_And it feels like oooo  
You don't know my name  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know)  
And I swear on my mother and father it feels like  
Oooo ooo oooo ooo ooo ooo  
Oooo ooo oooo ooo ooo ooo  
Oooo ooo oooo ooo ooo ooo  
You don't know my name  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know?)_

"Riley. I want...**need **to see you again. I'll swim across the Atlantic myself if I have to."

Now it was Riley's time to laugh, "You don't know where I live, or my last name even."

"I can find out."

"It's Poole. Riley Poole and I live in DC." There was a pause. Only the sound of swift typing.

"So, how does next week sound. I can be there on Thursday."

* * *

Tah Dah, chapter 3. I don't know if Riley really lives in DC but I always but the feeling they lived there. This song is "You don't know my name" by Alicia Keys. Goodness this one will have a song like every other chapter. Oh my pawr wittle eyes. When I pass out tonight (or this morning rather) all I'm gonna see is Riley. ...On second thought that doesn't sound so bad. Ahem, if you'll excuse me Mr.Poole and I have an tropical island to get to. Toodiles!


	4. Chapter 4

Another week, another chapter. Once again, I'm not at my best. (I literally feel like a elephant stepped, then pooped on me. Ever been to a school dance and danced the whole time? It hurts the next day. A lot) But here is the next addition to my nasty little story. And because I'm tired I'm putting another song. (They help)

Disclaimer: If I owned National Treasure it definitely wouldn't be a Disney film.

* * *

_I just touched down  
__Quarter after two  
__I know it's late  
I'm calling you  
Tryin' to figure if I  
Can come see you  
(Can I come see you?)_

Gaspard collapsed into a nearby chair. Getting his luggage at the baggage claim had been rough. He was tempted to check if he had bite marks from that one old lady with the mole, but decided against it. After a moments rest, Gaspard fished around in his pocket for his cell phone.

_I know you're asleep  
__But you're on my mind  
__I'm wide awake  
__And I wanna stop by  
__So you can get up  
__And get out of the bed  
__Cause I wanna see you  
__And I been wondering..._

Riley stared at his celling while lying in bed. Maybe this was a bad idea. He hadn't know Gaspard that long, not much at all really. And how was he supposed to explain the extra person living in his little brownstone.

_Oh. Ben, Abigail, this is Gaspard. I met him in a bar in Paris, he's gonna be living with me for a while. So if you see some hot dude walking around, don't call the cops or anything._

Yeah, that'll work. A long distance relationship could work just as well.

_Not that we are in a relationship or anything._

Then again, sometimes phone calls and e-mails weren't enough. Riley was mental killing himself. He really should have thought this over more.

_Can I come over?  
__Can I (come over)  
__Stop by (come over)  
__To see you (come over)  
__Tonight (can I come over?)  
__Can I (come over)  
__Get wit' ya (come over)  
__I just wanna (come over)  
__Be wit' ya babe_

Too late to re think anything now. Gaspard fumbled around with his cell phone. It would be best to wait to call Riley.

_But I want him **now.**_

It was pretty late though. Ah what the hell, Gaspard flipped open his phone and start dialing.

_Can I come over?  
__Can I (come over)  
__Stop by (come over)  
__To see you (come over)  
__Tonight (can I come over?)  
__Can I (come over)  
__Get wit' ya (come over)  
__I just wanna (come over)  
__Be wit' ya babe_

Riley rolled over for the umpteenth time.

_I need to get rid of this teenage anxiety crap soon. It's killing me._

He was in mid roll when suddenly his phone began to vibrate. Who would call him now?

_What the deal?  
__You're not that far  
__I just got my bags  
__And I'm headed to the car  
__Say yes or no  
__Cause I'm on the road_

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Riley? I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Oh, no no. It's alright, I was already awake."

"Oh...ok. Well, um, I'm at the airport..."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." (yes I know that's unrealistic, especially in DC, but Riley is special so he can get there at super speed.)

_Baby I wanna come see you  
__Said I really wanna come see you  
__Don't you worry about a thing  
__I'm just wantin' to hold you  
__Embrace you, I want to guide you, tell you  
__How much I love you, I want you, I need you, I miss you_

After saying goodbye, Riley threw on some clothes and jumped in his Ferrari. When he arrived at the airport, he headed straight for the baggage claim on the side with international flights. Searching frantically for a familiar face, Riley found nothing. Until he turned around to find himself face to face with a certain French man that took his breath away.

"Riley!" Gaspard yelled as he flung his arms around Riley. Despite the people glaring from Gaspard's sudden outburst, Riley returned the hug. It seemed odd to Riley, how one person could have such an impact on him. But just because he didn't totally understand what made him attracted to Gaspard, didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy it. It took a while, and they were both reluctant, but they finally let go of each other. Wearing a dopey smile, Gaspard took his bags in one hand and Riley's hand in the other as Riley led him out of the airport.

* * *

There. I'm done with this fracking computer for the day. I mean, this electronic bundle of joy. But in the next chapter they get to be alone...in Riley's house. Oh la la. Hopefully I'll be able to write that one without being in some kind of pain. Well folks I'm off (I was never on. Heh.) to watch America's Most Wanted and eat whatever the old people made for dinner. Oh the song is "Come Over" by Aaliyah. I didn't use all of it. Until...the next time I decide to update!


	5. Chapter 5

I've felt like crap, once again, for the majority of this week (I think it's the hormones and allergies killing me) so tell me, why am I up at 12:15 AM writing perhaps the nastiest thing of my life? I'll tell you why, my parents and their friends are **drunk** downstairs trying to bowl on the Wii, which just happens to be like directly below me. This is some booty. Oh, by the way if you've never heard of a movie called Hope Floats, find it! Watch it! Then look for a guy named Justin and try not to faint. On to the fanfiction!

Disclaimer: Long story short, it ain't mine.

* * *

The closer they got to the house, the tenser it seemed to get. Riley swore it must have took him an hour just to find the right key to open the door. Not that Gaspard noticed. He was to busy trying not to drop his stuff while refraining from ravishing Riley right there on the street. Well Riley finally did get the door open, turned on a lamp and showed Gaspard where to put his stuff.

"It's pretty late, you don't mind unpacking later do you?"

"Not at all. But...can I take a shower real quick? I never noticed how bad planes smell until now."

Riley chuckled, "Sure, the bathroom is down the hall. When you're finished I can show you where you'll sleep." _If I can stay awake that long. _

Gaspard nodded, grabbed one of his bags and strolled off to the bathroom. Riley followed behind him, only he turned to go into his bedroom. He started to undress and then noticed he didn't have anything...decent to wear to sleep. Not that it ever mattered, his boxers (or nothing at all) usually worked fine. After frantically searching, he finally found sweatpants and some old shirt he used to wear at his grandma's house. But, lo and behold, before he could get his shirt on there was a knock at the door. Riley almost fell over from the sudden noise.

_This man is going to be the end of me._

Riley opened the door and used every ounce of strength he had holding onto the door frame. It was the only thing keeping him from either A) collapsing, B) tackling Gaspard or C) somehow doing both. There Gaspard stood, dripping wet with nothing but a shrimpy towel hanging off his waist. Then again Riley's appearance, half naked and slung in a rather provocative position in the doorway, wasn't helping Gaspard either.

"So where am I staying?"

_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down... _"Um, ri-right across the hall."

"Alright, I guess this is good night. I'll see you in the morning."

And with that Gaspard quickly closed the gap between the two, giving Riley a hug then turning around to enter his room. He slowly closed the door, but not before giving Riley a sneak peak of his naked backside. Riley quickly closed his door and ran over to fall on his bed, not caring that his whole chest was now wet. As he started to fall asleep one thing was certain. Someone was having wet dreams tonight.

* * *

Alright so it isn't _that _dirty but to me it was. The things I was picturing... Ahem, well me and my congested nose need to sleep. (if the drunk people have finally decided to shut up) And I don't know if the word is "franticly" or "frantically" I just know "ennie meenie minnie moe" helped me choose. Night night.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally I'm not writing at 1am. Well not this part at least, I have no idea who long this chapter will take me. I was taking my 6 o'clock nap (say what you want to, I need that every now and then) when it came to me. So if your lucky this chapter will be longer than the last. On to the slash!

Disclaimer: I'm 13, chock full of estrogen and dieing from allergies. Do I really sound like the person who owns National Treasure?

* * *

It was a beauty Saturday morning. There was a nice breeze that left the birds chirping as the sun shined and to be honest... it was pissing Riley off. He was no morning person, and the bright light that was streaming through his window was interrupting his dirty dream. Not to mention those damn birds were making it hard for him to stay asleep. He eventually rolled away from the window and stuck a pillow over his head. Finally being able to retreat back to his dream land when some loud banging noise woke him up. Riley grumbled, angry at whoever the hell was at his door and disturbing his sleep. But he swallowed his anger, sat up and sweetly called out to the door, "Come in." As the door creaked open, a delicious smell floated into the room and through Riley's nostrils.

_Pancakes._

It was then he saw that Gaspard had apparently made breakfast and was so kind as to bring it to him.

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bacey."

Riley licked his lips, and it wasn't just because of the food. Gaspard seemed to like to sleep, or at least walk around, without his shirt on too. "Wow, that all looks really good. You didn't have to cook though. You could have slept."

"Ah I got enough sleep on the plane, despite the sweaty balding woman with the lazy eye sitting next to me." (a/n: That sweaty balding lady is my Spanish/French teacher) Gaspard said as he made his way over to Riley's bed. He sat down and put the tray over the computer geek's lap. Now Riley is real slow in the mornings,so he hadn't remembered that he somehow took his pants off in his sleep and was totally naked until Gaspard sat down. It's safe to say that was one morning Riley won't forget anytime soon. While his French visitor was cleaning up, Riley finally put on some clothes and joined him in the kitchen.

"So, is there anything you have in mind for today?"

Gaspard bit the inside of his cheeks, trying to hold back the tons of sexual innuendo flowing through his mind. "Isn't there some thing about Cherry Blossoms?"

"You want to go see the Cherry Blossoms?"

"What's so bad about that?!"

"Nothing, nothing," Riley smiled. "If you want to go, we'll go. Do you really want to go see them?"

"Yes. What? Are they killer or something?"

Riley chuckled, "No, you'll see." He started to walk away.

Gaspard called out, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I need to change, and you might want to too. Unless you want to walk around in public like that."

"We're going now?"

"There are a lot of Cherry Blossoms." _And people, lots of people...and a ton of walking. I'm going to die before we eat lunch._

* * *

Chapter...6! Tah-dah! Sorry there aren't more details on breakfast, that part stays in my dream. I don't know if any of you have ever been to the Cherry Blossom festival in DC, especially on the weekend, but that place is hell. I swear there are people everywhere on the streets and sidewalks. And DC's streets are like 4 inches wide, 2 inches wide when you get to the neighborhoods. Ugh and then there is the metro, which is bad enough on a normal day. The flowers are pretty though. But sometimes you have to wonder "was head butting that old woman so I could cross the street really worth seeing some trees with pretty flowers?" And, depending on how hot it is/how hard that old lady's head was, yes. Yes it was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Whew this update is a little late, but I remembered at least. And for once I don't totally feel like crap while writing, but it's Tuesday so I have to control myself or be screwed for the next 3 days. Anyway on with the slash!

Disclaimer: We're at chapter, what now, 7. Must we continue to do this? Deliberately going over the fact that I own nothing? Fine, I said it. I'm broke, so broke I couldn't buy a Cadillac on sale for 10 bucks, and haven't owned anything important since...ever.

* * *

Once they were ready, and Riley had called Ben and Abigail to tell them he wouldn't be home, he and Gaspard headed to the metro. Another 30 minutes later and they were finally in DC. Ever been in the metro? Not only is personal space lost in the first five minutes, people are in no hurry to invade what little space you do have. It can be like a mosh pit some days. After being pushed and shoved a couple times, Riley almost lost Gaspard. He panicked slightly, looking all over for him, when suddenly a hand grasped his. Riley spun around and was face to face with Gaspard.

"Almost lost you there for a minute," Riley said weakly.

"Sorry, someone clopped down on my foot."

Riley smiled slight, and started to drag Gaspard towards the exit. Compared to the streets, the huge mobs in the metro were nothing.

"Sacrebleu," Gaspard whispered at the sight of all the people.

"Heh, and we haven't even reached the cherry blossoms."

Gaspard held Riley's hand tighter and whispered in his ear, "Show me the way."

Riley blushed, and began walking. The situation seemed weird to him. It was just because he didn't get to stroll around holding his boyfriend's hand everyday,_(Can I even call him that?)_ but Riley was actually ...comfortable. Not only that, he felt something else. This new found feeling was strange, in a good way.

_If I'm horny in the middle of the day...oh Zeus, kill me now._

He wasn't horny though, it was something else.

_Indigestion? No, I didn't have any bran flakes for breakfast. Love? It can't be. ...Can it? _

Riley's thoughts were disrupted by a loud horn honking and Gaspard yanking on his arm. Apparently he had been walking to slow. They quickly sprinted across the rest of the street, and Riley went back to leading Gaspard to the cherry blossoms. After getting lost two times, and almost ran over another three , they were finally getting close. But suddenly Gaspard's eyes were covered by something. Riley's hand.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, just wait"

Gaspard laughed and decided to go along with things. He leaned into Riley, letting him guide the rest of the way. Then, after a count of three, Gaspard's sight returned. They were standing by a bench by the border of a pond. Right across it was the Jefferson monument and everywhere else, cherry blossoms. Tons of trees, huge, pink and dancing in the breeze, surrounded them.

"Wow, this is...wow. It's just so..."

"Pretty?"

Gaspard lightly, somewhat sadly, smiled. "Yeah."

What Riley did next surprised both of them. He simply got close to Gaspard and wrapped his arms around him. Nothing erotic about the gesture, he was just acting on what seemed natural. Instead of protesting, Gaspard sunk into Riley. So they stood there, embracing each other and enjoying the breeze. All was fine until a little kid started pointing at them and began loudly saying "Mommy! Mommy! I saw daddy doing that with Mr. Tim from down the street last week!" The two quickly jumped apart at the sound of the shrill voice. They saw the look on the mother's face and decided to get out of there while they still could. It took a while, more pushing and shoving, but finally there was another free bench where Riley and Gaspard could sit down in peace.

"Um, so" Riley started, rubbing the back of his neck, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm ok."

Silence.

"Hey, I thought you said there was going to be a lot of people?"

"There were!"

"Well, it seems a little empty around here. Maybe there is some show going on."

_Or maybe we scared them all away._ Riley sighed, trying to get the negative thoughts out of his head. He gazed up and noticed the dark and heavy clouds that were beginning to form.

Gaspard was the first to say something about it though, "Actually I think they left because of the weather."

"It is getting pretty cold and windy out here isn't it?" With that being said, Gaspard scooted closer to Riley and slipped an arm around his waist. Trying to transfer some body heat.

Riley blushed for what he swears was the 8th time that day, "We, uh, we better get going. Don't want to be caught in the rain."

It's was another long walk back to the metro, but at least no one threatened to run them over. Right as they got inside the station it began to rain. Very lightly at first, but by the time there were back it was pouring. To avoid the hassle of parking, Riley thought it would be best to take the bus. It was a good idea, except Riley forgot the bus schedule. By the time they got off the train, and ran to the bus stop it was too late. The next bus wouldn't be coming for another hour and a half. Maybe more.

"I guess we have to walk, unless you want to wait." Riley stated.

"We are dripping, you really think they'll let us on the bus?" Gaspard said quickly, he just wanted more alone time with Riley.

"Good point."

Riley and Gaspard had to stay close. They were clutching onto each other to stay warm, keep from blowing away and just to make sure they didn't lose the other in the heavy downpour. Thanks to some shortcuts, the walk home wasn't as long as expected. Thirty minutes tops. When they reached Riley's front door, he searched his pockets for the keys while Gaspard took a seat on the ground.

"I never want to walk, ever again."

Riley chuckled and in the process dropped his keys. He bent over the grabbed them but his forehead ended up colliding with Gaspard's. (Who had reached over to grab the keys at the same time) Their lips were close. Really close. It was awkward, yet exhilarating at the same time. Neither knew what to do. Then, without any warning, Gaspard grabbed Riley's shirt, pulling their faces closer and closed the gap with his lips. Surprised at first, Riley eventually gave in and started kissing him back. The rain poured over them, romantic but certainly not good for ones health. The people inside Riley's house knew that too. You see, while Riley was releasing enough sexual tension to capsize the Titanic he failed to notice the car in his driveway. The car that wasn't his. But he and Gaspard seemed to be fully away of their late night visitors when the front door opened and a stream of light broke them apart.

* * *

Oh my sweet moses. This took FOREVER. And not just because it;s really long. You see how it says Tuesday up there? Yeah well today is Thursday. THREE DAYS it took to write this. (well I didn't write yesterday but I still think it counts.) Writer's block is a bitch, a big fat hair one too. My eyes hurt, and all of my big girl vocabulary is done fo de day. I need to go to sleep, it's eleven and even though I have no school tomorrow I have to go sleep sleep. Ah look at me rant. Anyway! Sweet dreams! (filled with Riley, oi vey)

P.S. I know there are a lot of hyperboles and my time frames are probably really off and I need to probably edit it even more, but hey. I tried.


	8. Chapter 8

Geez this one took a while too, but I wrote like half of it during Spanish class so it isn't my fault. (The guy who sits next to me kept waking up!) I'mma tell y'all, this was painful to write. Painful in a good way. Well you folks know, or should know by now, to get ready for the slash. Oh, I let my "wife" read the like, first half of this I wrote down and she didn't like the Ben/Abigail part. So take this as a warning.

Disclaimer: I was suffering in school while writing dirty fanfics, why of course I own National Treasure. /sarcasm

* * *

"Riley!" The two at the door scream out.

"Where have you been?"

"...What are you doing?!"

Riley & Gaspard looked up to see Ben & Abigail with shocked looks on their faces. For a while time stood still, and not in a good way. This was "someone just farted really loud in the middle of the mayor's speech" kind of quiet.

Abigail broke the award silence, "You two better get inside. ...Before you catch a cold."

It was then that Riley noticed he was clutching onto Gaspard. He slowly drew away from him and dragged his dripping body into the house, with Gaspard close behind. To keep from soaking the carpet, they quickly went into the bathroom.

"Was he...were they just making out on the steps?" Ben questioned.

" I didn't know Riley was...interested in anyone."

"You know as long as they don't fuck in our bedroom, I don't care."

"Says the man who thought it would be a good idea to 'christen' Riley's bed"

Ben's mouth drew into a sly smile as he made his way to Abigail. "You didn't find it so bad at the time." As he gets closer, he starts to snake his arms around her.

_...Meanwhile in the bathroom..._

Riley & Gaspard stood in the bathtub, trying to squeeze all the water from their clothes.

" Is it safe to guess that that was Ben?"

Riley nods, he was refusing to talk since...the incident.

"And the lady? His girlfriend...wife?"

Riley nods again.

"Ah..damn. I've caught my sister in the act a couple times. I think getting caught is worse though."

Riley nods a third time.

"Is nodding the only thing you can do now?"

Riley shrugs.

"Oh a shrug! ...Don't tell me you're mute, I already miss your voice."

Riley looks at Gaspard, then goes back to squeezing his shirt. Gaspard sighs and the awkward silence sets in again. Riley thinks he's gone and starts to cry, nothing hysterical just tears. He doesn't know why and he doesn't try to stop it. Eventually he sinks down to the bottom of the tub. Riley puts his face in his hands and suddenly he feels someones arms around him, Gaspard.

He leans into the Riley's ear and whispers, "You're on my foot."

Riley smiles a little and mumbles a weak apology.

"Oh, what was that? Did you talk? It's a miracle!"

Riley's smile grows and he mumbles again, this time a little bit louder, "Oh shut up."

"Again! More words from your precious lips. The lips I wish to kiss once again."

"Are you a poet now?"

"Will you kiss me if I say yes?"

"Hmm, maybe."

"I'm taking that as a yes." Gaspard replies as his face gets closer to Riley's. His hands were slowly caressing Riley's face as Riley grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him closer. But Gaspard refused to give in and make the final connection. Their lips were inches apart though it seemed everything Riley drew in Gaspard would draw back.

Finally a deep roar came out of Riley, "Stop. Teasing. Me."

"But it's so fun."

Riley chuckled along with Gaspard but stopped suddenly with a strange look in his eye. Next thing you know, he is on top of Gaspard who is laying on the bottom of the bathtub. He began to swivel and wiggle his hips, taunting the man beneath him until he groaned.

"Not so fun now is it?"

"It would be better if you were out of those wet clothes."

Riley blushed, "You first."

Gaspard shrugged, unbuttoned his shirt then tossed it towards the door. His hands then made their way to the edge of Riley's shirt. It was then chucked to the door, but instead of landing on the floor it hit a face. Ben's face. Luckily for them he hadn't seen anything.

"Oh, I guess you two are still getting dry."

Riley scrambled off of Gaspard, "Uh, yeah. We're about to go change."

"Right..." Ben slowly takes the shirt off his face. "Nice to see the rest of your clothes are on and not being tossed at me. Anyway, there's a storm a'coming and-"

"Wait. There is a storm _a'coming_?"

" Yes! Anyway Abigail is too paranoid to drive home. Do you mind if we stay the night?"

Riley looks at Gaspard then back at Ben. "Sure but you know he is staying in the guest room."

"Don't worry about me," Gaspard says before Ben can reply. "I can sleep on the couch or something, I don't mind."

"Ok, I'll just go help Abigail with dinner. You two change into some warm undies and be out here soon alright?"

Riley shoves Ben down the hallway, "Yeah yeah, just go."

When he turns around he sees Gaspard has already gone to change. Riley sighs and makes his way to his bedroom.

-x-

Dinner wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. No disturbing questions, or corny past stories. He figured they were saving those for later. After dinner, Riley and Gaspard obviously got no alone time and they both went to bed unsatisfied. In more ways than one. (Dinner was an eggplant and squash quiche.) So Riley, once again, couldn't fall asleep and spent a few hours staring at the ceiling. He was counting the dots on the ceiling. At number 342, there was a knock at his door. At first he thought it was just a bump in the night, until it happened again.

He slowly sat up, "Co – come in."

The door opened slightly, making a harsh sqweeking noise. The shadow at the door stopped for a moment, then quickly opened the door, came in and shut it. The shadow started moving and then it seemed to disappear.

"Gaspard? Are you there?"

The other side of the bed dipped in a bit, and a hand was rested on Riley's shoulder. "I'm right here. Can I sleep...I mean stay with you tonight? I won't wet the bed, or snore or hog the covers."

Riley chuckled, "You sound like a little kid begging to keep a pet. Yes you can stay."

"Yay! ...I mean, lets get to sleep."

Gaspard snuggled down into the blankets while Riley scooted closer to him. With one arm around the other, the two kissed goodnight and fell asleep.

* * *

Woh, I'm tired. That was like a one and a half chapter combo. This will probably need to be edited again too. But later. Much later. I used up all my writing creativity, and then some, to write this chapter so I have no witty good bye message. Until the next smut and angst filled chapter. Chocolate Bear out!


	9. Chapter 9

Ohh man. Oh man, I can't believe I'm writing this. (And mostly in school, again) Think about all the nasty stuff to put in this chapter almost killed me. The other day, I was about to faint in my kitchen. That's how bad it is. (Well not really but you get the point) This stuff is deadly. Not so much what you will read, but what I had to go through to write it. Prepare yourselves, and I mean it this time! Here comes the smut.

Disclaimer: I don't even own National Treasure on DVD (yet)

* * *

A rainy and quiet Saturday morning. What little sunlight there was seeped though the blinds. It was still early though. Still dark enough to sleep, but not for Riley. The faint sound of rain and slight light was enough to make him stir. Though the strange object, lump actually, that he was feeling is what really woke him. This was the kind of lump only men have, if you know what I mean. At first Riley thought it was a knee, but after a few moments of 'critical thinking' he figured it out. The boner in question belonged to the half naked man who's warm breath lingered around his neck/ Riley, being Mr. Morning Wood himself, soon found his little friend up and ready for action.

_Aw crap. Not now! Any time but now!  
_Riley's silent pleas to his hormones and genitalia were worthless.  
_Gah! Maybe if I can get a cold shower I'll be ok._

Wrong-o. While sleeping, the two managed to become a tangled mass of limbs. There was no way he was getting out of bed without waking Gaspard. Who had just snuggled deeper into Riley. Woody & all. Riley groaned and tried to think clean and happy thoughts. For some 'strange' reason the cleanest thing he could think of was...well I can't say. (This is rated T after all.) After a while he gave up, lied his head down and decided to go back to sleep. While settling back into the bed he brushed up the very thing that had started this whole problem.

"Shit," Riley muttered.

Gaspard stirred.

_Double shit. Just stay **very **still, he'll go back to sleep._

Gaspard moaned and stretched his arms.

Too late

"Mmh, Riley. Oh yeah, do it again." He was still asleep...and having a wet dream.

Riley, shocked but now even hornier, figured now would be a good time to wake him. Taking a deep breath, he began to shake Gaspard.

"Wake up sleepy head."

It took a while, but 'sleepy head' was finally up (in more ways that one).

"Well good morning."

Gaspard smiled weakly, stroked Riley's cheek and then kissed him. Passionately. Without breaking their kiss, he began to push Riley down, straddling him.

"Good morning to you too," He finally replied.

"You seem awfully..."

"Horny? Well I was wondering, hoping, that you wouldn't mind it we finished what we started yesterday. ...I mean, only if you want to."

Riley stared a bit, "Oh. I don't mind. I want to...really want to."

Grinning like the Grinch, Gaspard replied, "And I thought locking the door last night was a waste of time."

They chuckled, but stopped suddenly. Laying, staring, their hears pounding with the rain. Riley's trembling hands cupped Gaspard's face, bringing him in for another deep kiss. While in the embrace he roamed Riley's naked torso, getting far enough to tug his shorts off. Soon they were both in their birthday suits, naked and pressed up against each other. As Gaspard moved from his lips to his neck, Riley took his time feeling around. While Gaspard was giving him his 4th hickey Riley noticed something. It wasn't like he'd never seen one before. But there is something about being really close to a...ding-a-ling that makes a special part inside twitch.

"Woah"

Gaspard paused, his lips still dangerously close to Riley's skin. "What?"

"That. It's...um." Riley stuttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry." He said, kissing Riley on the lips. "It doesn't bite."

He playfully flicked Gaspard's ear,who flicked him back, until they were both rolling around each other. Laughing, just playing around. But the touching got the best of them. They went back to caressing, kissing, moaning. They never really had "sex sex." Not that it was needed or could be handled. (Not now at least) What they were doing, the grinding, rubbing and kissing. It was enough. Enough to satisfy and exhaust. After their naked bed romp, the two were ready to fall asleep again.

"I never really believed two people could have so much fun in bed without having sex."

Riley laughed, "I just hope we didn't wake Ben and Abby."

"Heh, they sounded a little busy last night. They're probably still asleep."

He grimaced at the though of Ben and Abigail doing the do. "Well, the sleep part sounds good to me."

Gaspard kissed him on the nose, "Nighty night."

And with that they were soon asleep in a lust filled slumber.

* * *

Man I wanted them to shag. But then again I wanted to live to see chapter 10. And I'm being patient, trying to keep the rating at T. This should satisfy you guys for a while. Oh I want to apologize for all the puns and alliteration. Female stuff/hormones have made me weirder than usual. Anyway, this is all I got for you folks this week. Until chapter 10.


	10. Author's Note

Author's note:

Holy Toledo. I forgot** all **about this thing. I'm such a horrible author I know. But school got out and I've been lazy and that last chapter. Eh heh. The last one was nasty wasn't it? Ahem Anyway, I should have time out of my "busy" schedule to conjure up another chapter tomorrow. **But beware**. The bitch formally known as **writer's block is back **and ready to _kill_. I better go. It's late and the** bold button** is becoming_ funer_ (yes it isn't a word, but I don't care!) than it should be.


	11. Chapter 10

It had only been a few weeks since Gaspard had come to stay, but it already felt like a year to Riley. During the last week of his visit, they were watching TV when Riley spoke up.

"You don't have to go you know."

"What?" Gaspard mumbled in his hair.

"You. Leaving to never come back. It doesn't have to happen."

"Who said I was never coming back?"

"No one! It's just," Riley scooted out of his grasp, being able to look at his face now. "I mean, Ben knows people, we could get your stuff and arrange things and you could-" He trailed off.

Gaspard titled his head, "Live here with you." Riley nodded shyly causing him to grin and grab his face for a deep kiss. "I'd love to."

Riley smiled back before jumping on Gaspard, "And we can have 2.5 kids and a dog and..."

"Slow down! I have to get my stuff first, then we can get you pregnant." Laughter rumbled from his chest as Riley's eyes widened.

He rested his head on Gaspard's chest, listening to his heart beat, "I think I might love you."

"Yeah?" He kissed the top of Riley's head. "I love you too."

And they lived happily ever after.

- - -

Yay it's doneeee. Sorry for the craptastic ending but I'm pretty much dead writing wise. For this story at least, but had to finish it. Maybe I'll come back (100 years from now) and edit stuff and rewrite that&this but for now this'll have to do.


End file.
